


陷在云深处

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	陷在云深处

结束了晚上的电台行程，朴志晟不好意思拒绝前辈的邀请，只能乖乖跟大家一起去烤肉店聚餐。  
前辈们喝下一杯杯烧酒，发出了满足的叹息。朴志晟话不多，一直低着头礼貌地为前辈烤肉，偶尔附和几句。  
手机震动了几下，来了新信息，亮起来的荧幕是和钟辰乐上次去汉江野餐的合影，朴志晟抽出左手解了锁，是来自王茉莉1的轰炸信息：“呀朴志晟！行程结束了吗？”  
“吉桑桑~”  
“不是说好来我家吃麻辣烫吗？”  
“我好饿T T”  
“今天手气还不错，等你等到都连吃了三把鸡了。”  
“Jisung Park！”  
“你怎么老是不回我信息？”  
中间还穿插着几个哭泣的表情包。  
刚想回复，饭桌上的话题突然拐到了朴志晟身上：“志晟是刚成年吗？”  
朴志晟收起手机，抬脸笑着回答：“啊，是的，上周过了十九岁生日。”  
“哦？那喝过酒了吗？”  
“还没呢，”朴志晟无奈地摇摇头，“最近日程比较忙，没有时间。”  
“那择日不如撞日，”邻座的前辈贴心地满上了朴志晟面前的酒杯，“今晚来试试吧！”

难以招架前辈们的热情，聚会结束时已是深夜，朴志晟把前辈们一个个送上的士后座后还强撑着保持清醒，打了一辆车直奔添发麻辣烫。  
朴志晟拨通钟辰乐的电话，准备迎接对方的抱怨，等了好一阵子才接通：“…喂？”  
听声音像是睡着后被自己吵醒的，朴志晟感到有些抱歉：“乐乐，不好意思啊，我这边刚结束呢。”  
“噢，没事，你直接过来吧，今晚我家没人。”  
“还吃麻辣烫吗？”朴志晟觉得头有点晕，把车窗开了条小缝。  
“吃！再帮我带盒牛奶，你那边怎么这么吵？”  
朴志晟摁了摁眉心：“今晚喝了点酒有点晕。我快到麻辣烫店了，晚点见。”

朴志晟拎着打包好的麻辣烫和牛奶摁下门铃，门很快就开了，钟辰乐穿着蓝色的睡衣，头顶翘着几根呆毛。  
“呀，给你做了醒酒汤，趁热喝吧，”钟辰乐端出醒酒汤，接过了麻辣烫和牛奶，“等你清醒点洗完澡再一起吃麻辣烫。”  
室内暖气很足，朴志晟盯着钟辰乐红扑扑的脸颊和耳朵尖出了神：“噢…噢。”不是说喝醉酒的人反应会迟缓吗，怎么还会注意到这些细节呢？朴志晟不自然地移走目光。  
钟辰乐没注意到朴志晟的异常，大大咧咧地兀自拆开吸管叽叽咕咕吸起了牛奶。

朴志晟的神志好不容易被醒酒汤拯救了几分，却在进入浴室的瞬间又红了脸。  
该死。  
浴室里充盈着常在钟辰乐身上闻到的牛奶味，温柔的，甜甜的，软软的，像钟辰乐说话时脸上的猫咪纹一样，总在朴志晟与他相处的时刻若隐若现。  
是从什么时候爱上牛奶味的呢？或许是偷拿他背包里的拉面只为了看他发现时气鼓鼓的脸，或许是一起在宿舍客厅睡觉聊天到天光将至，或许是拍MV时在镜头背后逗他把眼睛笑成一字，或许是放假时天天都要打视频电话。  
残存的酒精容易把感官的敏感度放大。不能再想了。朴志晟把水温调低，试图用物理方法让自己冷静一点。

擦干身上的水珠，系上睡衣的一个个纽扣，朴志晟觉得此时的外面安静得有些古怪。难道是又睡着了？朴志晟放轻了步子，擦着半干的头发慢慢踱了出去。  
快走到客厅时，朴志晟发现钟辰乐正背对着自己低头站着，似乎在苦恼着什么。就在他要开口喊出对方名字的前一秒，钟辰乐突然弯下腰，缓缓褪下了睡裤。  
朴志晟呼吸一滞。同队这么久，跑行程时也不是没当着对方的面换过衣服，他早知道钟辰乐的比例很好，只不过从没细想过；而现在钟辰乐正站在离自己不远的地方，背后的骨头印在睡衣上，像只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
朴志晟觉得自己的头又开始晕了，整个人飘飘忽忽，如同置身于天空中。钟辰乐白净的双腿隐于略微宽大的蓝色睡衣下摆中，像是一对来自天国的细长罗马柱。他是天使吗？他是天使吧。手掌不知不觉卸了力，朴志晟手中的毛巾掉在地上，惊得钟辰乐猛地回了头。  
“你…你怎么走路没有声音啊…”钟辰乐握着纸巾盒，脸颊泛起红色，“我刚才喝牛奶的时候不小心洒在裤子上了，刚换下脏裤子你就出来了。”  
钟辰乐嘴角还带着没擦干净的牛奶渍，像只偷喝牛奶沾到胡须上的小猫，他把脸别向了沙发上的衣服堆方向：“哎，你帮我找找干净的裤子呗，我记得沙发上好像有一条…”  
“嗯。”朴志晟佯装淡定走到沙发前，与钟辰乐保持着一定的距离，害怕自己过速的心跳声被听到。  
似乎是为了缓解尴尬，钟辰乐开始没话找话：“啊，哈哈，牛奶还没喝一半呢好浪费啊，要是被我妈发现又该说我了，志晟啊你说是不是…”  
又来了，每次团体活动气氛有变时他总是在尽力活跃，但是只在我面前的时候可不可以不用这么辛苦呢？朴志晟觉得自己脑子里的弦要崩断了，说不清为什么，大概是酒壮怂人胆，他扳过钟辰乐的肩膀，吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
钟辰乐有点没反应过来，接吻时一直眨巴着眼睛，睫毛把朴志晟的脸扫得很痒。  
结束了天使翅膀触感一样的吻，朴志晟理智有些回笼，僵硬地向对方解释：“你话太多了。”  
钟辰乐没有像他预想那样问“为什么亲我”也没反驳“我话一点都不多”，只应了个“噢”。在朴志晟打算岔开话题提议要不要吃麻辣烫时，钟辰乐的双臂突然缠上了他的后颈：“志晟啊，帮帮我，别浪费吧。”  
最初是像小猫进食一般，钟辰乐舔舔朴志晟的嘴唇，再轻轻啃一啃。  
“怎么还像个宝宝？”朴志晟刮了刮钟辰乐的鼻梁，回抱住这个比自己小一些的身躯。  
钟辰乐凶狠得嚎出了猫咪纹：“才不是宝宝！”  
“好好好，”朴志晟用拇指抚着钟辰乐的猫咪纹，吮掉了对方嘴角的牛奶渍，“我们乐乐是小男子汉。”  
朴志晟用舌头撬开钟辰乐的牙齿，长驱直入，有节奏地与对方交换津液。  
他们一齐跌倒在沙发上，沙发也是蓝色的，像倒映着蓝天的大海。  
朴志晟翻身在上，一手握着钟辰乐的膝盖，一手为对方解开睡衣纽扣。他把头探到钟辰乐颈窝，深深吸了一口牛奶味：“宝宝，你好香。”  
钟辰乐被他呼出的热气喷得红了脸，朴志晟衔起钟辰乐的耳垂，渐渐加大力度，敏感的小猫耳廓开始变红，从喉咙发出轻哼。  
耳朵后侧，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，朴志晟的吻一路往下，像烈火燎原。  
钟辰乐的睡衣被敞开，露出瓷白的肌肤，朴志晟起了恶作剧的心，像顽劣孩童在白纸上肆意涂抹般在钟辰乐身上舔咬出一个个红痕。  
钟辰乐害羞得吼了一句：“…你干什么！”  
“宣誓主权啊。”朴志晟回答得理所当然。  
他含住钟辰乐的乳首，用舌尖缓缓画圈，左手食指和中指轻捻他的另一只乳尖，右手由下至上抚动钟辰乐内裤上的凸起。很快地，钟辰乐的乳头变硬了，内裤的鼓包也越来越大，他忍不住要夹起腿，却被朴志晟有力的膝盖抵住。  
小猫急得扯了扯朴志晟的袖子：“志晟…我要…”  
朴志晟继续着手上的动作，在感受到钟辰乐内裤顶端濡湿了一小块后，他才停了手，亲了亲钟辰乐微微泛红的眼角：“马上给你。”  
钟辰乐的手很小，手腕也很细，足以被朴志晟一只手按住。胸膛，宝宝肚，小腹，再往下，朴志晟用嘴扯开钟辰乐的内裤，将对方的性器释放了出来。钟辰乐的性器很漂亮，和其他地方的皮肤一样是粉白色的，顶部挂着亮晶晶的液体。  
朴志晟松开钟辰乐的手腕，认真地看着对方的眼睛：“乐乐，你好漂亮。”  
他用膝盖顶开钟辰乐的一条腿，借着角度舔舐对方囊袋间的小沟，另一只手反复撸动钟辰乐的柱身。钟辰乐的性器愈发挺拔，分泌出越来越多透亮的液体。液体快要随着地心引力往下流淌时，朴志晟及时用口腔包裹住了钟辰乐的柱头，舌头轻轻在马眼上打转，小猫舒服得不断轻声嘤咛。  
朴志晟想起茶几的柜子里放着钟辰乐常用的面霜，于是寻出面霜打开盖子挖出膏体，尽数抹在钟辰乐的后穴上，借着润滑将中指慢慢探了进去。钟辰乐的性器被温热口腔包裹得很舒服，后穴自然也放松了不少，朴志晟很快将整根手指探了进去，边继续撸动着钟辰乐的柱身边找寻后穴的敏感点。  
钟辰乐忍不住喘得重了一声，朴志晟知道自己找准了位置，耐心地用手指摩挲对方后穴的敏感点，另一只手也加快了撸动的速度。不多时，钟辰乐微微弓着腰，颤抖着将精华倾泻在朴志晟的手掌中。  
钟辰乐找出纸巾替朴志晟擦了手，复又乖乖半躺回沙发上，哪怕是刚刚经历了性事，他的眼神还是纯净得不像话。是朴志晟的小天使，是蓝天上最恬静的小白云。  
朴志晟边握着钟辰乐的手边继续给对方做扩张：“疼吗？”  
钟辰乐摇了摇头。  
“放松点，”朴志晟吻了吻钟辰乐的额头，“我会慢慢来。”  
一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，钟辰乐的后穴逐渐被撑开。朴志晟拔出手指，又往钟辰乐后穴添了些面霜。他脱下自己的睡衣和内裤后，钟辰乐才发觉朴志晟其实早就硬得不行了，只是怕他第一次会疼所以才把前戏做得分外漫长。  
想到朴志晟为了自己一直在努力按捺着欲望，钟辰乐一脸肃然地说：“进来吧。”  
朴志晟看到小爱人的脸上浮现出壮士断腕般的决绝，于是无声地笑着吻了吻对方的鼻尖：“好。”  
第一次也太疼了。朴志晟好不容易放进柱头时，钟辰乐止不住想，到底还要多久啊？但是为了面子，他还是咬紧牙关让朴志晟继续。  
朴志晟亲吻着钟辰乐的脖颈和锁骨，试图通过转移注意力的方式让他好受一些。当整个柱身没入钟辰乐的后穴中时，两个人都出了一身汗。  
朴志晟发出了一声满足的叹息，把脸埋进钟辰乐的颈窝：“乐乐，你是不是很喜欢我？”  
钟辰乐思考了一下，反问：“怎么突然问这种问题？”  
“如果不是喜欢我的话，”朴志晟瓮声瓮气地解析，“为什么把我夹得这么紧？”  
钟辰乐羞得说不出话，伸手打了一下朴志晟的屁股，暗骂知人知面不知心，原来朴志晟是个长着清纯面孔的流氓。  
朴志晟把手指滑进钟辰乐的指缝间，与他十指相扣：“宝宝，我要动了噢。”  
钟辰乐的甬道很紧，朴志晟慢慢开始进出。  
起初，钟辰乐只觉得朴志晟的性器把他后穴涨得难受。甬道在渐渐习惯朴志晟的尺寸后开始变得敏感，偏偏朴志晟还准确地知道自己的敏感点在哪。  
家里的天花板是浅蓝色的，躺在沙发上总会让人仿佛置身于云端，钟辰乐觉得身体升腾的温度来自于太阳。由他的腹腔中涌起一种自己变得越来越轻盈的奇妙错觉，视线随着朴志晟撞击自己的速度一晃一晃，钟辰乐感觉他们正一起在云上荡秋千，他想抓住云，抓住美妙瞬间。  
朴志晟在小爱人的眉头渐渐舒展开后不断地刺激对方的敏感点，刚开始只是轻喘，后来钟辰乐不规律地叫出了声。  
“乐乐，你的声音真好听。”朴志晟喜欢听钟辰乐说话的声音，唱歌的声音，大笑的声音，现在又多了一项叫床的声音。  
钟辰乐当然知道朴志晟是什么意思，又不知道该怎么反驳，只能又羞又气地咬了一口朴志晟的肩膀。  
朴志晟吻了吻钟辰乐的耳廓：“宝宝，我要冲刺了。”  
虽然两个人都出了很多汗，钟辰乐仍然像世界末日抱紧诺亚方舟船票一样抱紧了同样湿漉漉的朴志晟。朴志晟逐渐加快了速度，钟辰乐抚摸着他的背肌，觉得秋千荡得越来越快。  
最后，朴志晟喘着粗气把柱身拔了出来，射在了钟辰乐的小腹上。两人的头发都湿了，钟辰乐靠在朴志晟坚实的胸口，用食指在上面胡乱写字。  
“乐乐，你在写什么呀？”朴志晟的大手抱住了钟辰乐作乱的小手。  
“你猜啊，猜中了我就告诉你。”  
“这样躺着，好像睡在天空中噢，”朴志晟望着钟辰乐家浅蓝色的天花板，握紧了小爱人的手，“还很幸运，抓到了一团可爱的海豚形状云朵陪着我。”  
钟辰乐调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“唔，从科学的角度来看，你是没办法抓住一朵云的。”  
“是嘛，”朴志晟亲了亲钟辰乐的眼睛，“那就让我一直陷在云深处吧。”


End file.
